


Threesome

by Marmarris



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Ultimates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmarris/pseuds/Marmarris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Uhhh, sorry it's only pencil sketch, I'll do the colours ASAP, but last two weeks were really crazy uvu</p></blockquote>





	Threesome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laireshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh, sorry it's only pencil sketch, I'll do the colours ASAP, but last two weeks were really crazy uvu


End file.
